The Loveletter
by Chibi-girl
Summary: Everything is normal at Hogwarts until Ron finds a loveletter on his bed....(New Chapters 11 & 12: Eris strikes again)
1. Default Chapter

The Love Letter  
By: Chibi-girl

It was a bright sunny spring day at Hogwarts. Ron, was running to his room looking for his quill and his books. He opened the the door and looked all around for it. Suddenly his eyes fell on a white envelope that was on his bed. "What's this?" he said picking it up.   
The envelope had no name on in and it didn't look like it had a curse in it. He opened it. A plain piece a parchment fluttered out. It was writting on. Ron picked it up and started reading 

_My Dearest Love,_   
_ I love you and I had to tell you about. Ever since I first saw you I've loved you. You're the one who I wake up for the one I want. I hope you share the same passion burning in my heart._   
_ Love forever and Always,_   
_ Your Secret admirer._

Ron blinked and looked at the letter again. He didn't recongnize the writing. It was curvy with lots of flourishes. "Could it be from....Fleur?" he went into a daze, dreamy smile slowly appearing on his face as he thought of the beautiful part veela. "Or maybe it's from _her_," he said.   
He looked at the clock that has hanging in the room. The minute hand was pointing to "Your late". "Oh damn!" he said throwing the letter and running out to the room. 

* * * * *

Hermione poked Ron in the back of his head with the butt of her wand. "Hey, you've been really spaced out today,"   
Ron shook his head. "It's nothing," he said sighing.   
Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. "Come on tell us," Harry said.   
Ron was about to open his mouth when he tripped over something. "Damn it Peeves!" he said to the laughing figure about him.   
"Look I'll tell you guys at dinner," Ron said brushing dust off himself. 

* * * * *

Neville was in a giddy mood. When he went to his room after dinner he found a love letter lying on his bed, from _his_ secret admirer. At first he thought it was some joke from the guys in his dorm, but when he looked at it again, it seemed genuine. He stuffed it into his pocket and walked down to the common room. His mind was going through many prospects. _"It could be Ginny, maybe even Hermione, she always helping me in Snapes class and all,"_   
If Neville hadn't been busy thinking of his secret admirer he would have noticed the letter falling on top of some books. 

* * * * *

"WHERE IS IT!" Ron shouted searching his bed.   
The letter was gone; he had to find it. He looked under his bed, on his bed, and over his bed and soon he gave up. "Must have thrown it in the trash bin or somethin'" he said scratching his head.

"Go to sleep Ron…" Harry mumbled putting a pillow over his head.

"Oh well, at least I know what it says," Ron said lying down on his bed.

_Meanwhile at one of the rooms in the girls dormitories…_

"Please, be quiet," Hermione groaned to the two giggling girls.

Lavender and Parvati were reading the love letter that was left on top of Parvarti's books. She thought of Ron the first time she read it. "Isn't it so romantic," Parvati said dreamily.

Lavender giggled. "You're so lucky to have a secret admirer, I wonder who it is?"

"It's gotta be You-Know-Who, you know what I mean," Parvarti said with a wink.

Lavender giggled louder, and was promptly hit by a pillow "Ok, Hermione you don't have to be so grumpy!" she said holding back giggles.  


  



	2. Loveletter 2

Loveletter Chapter 2:

Authors Note:

# I just realized I've been spelling Parvati wrong. Sorry

Hermione was walking through the halls to get to breakfast. She overslept due to the fact Parvati and Lavender didn't listen to her at all. She had her messed-up head covered with a black bandana. "Hey Hermione," a voice behind her said.

Hermione jumped about three feet in the air. "You scared—," she gasped.

It was Ron, but he looked different. It was in spikes slicked back with gel and he had a smug look on his face. He winked. "So, how did you sleep?"

Hermione tried to pretend she didn't see him wink. "I only slept for two hours, the girls in my dorm wouldn't quiet down,"

"Shall we go to breakfast," Ron said putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione's eyes widened. Something was wrong, Ron would never do this, at least the Ron she knew. "Ok, but hold on, I have to tie my shoe, you can go on without me,"

"Well I'll see you later dame," he said loftily walking to the hall.

Hermione sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

*****

"Look Hermione you got a package," Harry said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what it could be,"

Hermione opened it. It was a heart shaped box full of Honeydukes best chocolates. _Now I think Ron was gone mad…_Hermione thought quickly eying Ron. _Might as well humor him_. "Thanks Ron for the gift," she said and tried to smile but it didn't turn out right.

Ron raised his eyebrow even higher but quickly covered it up. "Anything for you hun," he said.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry mouthed, "What's up with him,"

*****

Neville was looking at Hermione open the gift he gave her. It cost a big chunk of the money that his grandmother gave him for the whole year. His heart fluttered when he saw her smile. "It's her it has to be her,"

Ginny Weasley walked up to him and sat down. "Hi Neville," she said cheerfully. 

_It's her! It can't be, it's Hermione… _"H-hi Ginny," he said in a half squeak.

She smiled and started eating her breakfast. "This love business is so darn confusing," he thought aloud.

"What?" 

"Oh nothing,"

At the other side of the room Parvati was looking for Ron. She had her hair tied into a french braid and her face was all made up and everything. Lavender and herself had spent the whole eariler part of the morning fixing her up. She was also wearing her very special perfume, _Enchantments_. She spotted him sitting next to Harry and across from Hermione. There was a seat right next to him. She speed walked over to the seat. "Hi Ron," she said in a breathy voice the way that the singer/actress Celestina Warbeck said it in her movies.

She sat down brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "So how are things going, Ron?" she said batting her eyelashed.

"Fine," Ron said with a full mouth.

_Ron looks so sexy with a full mouth, _Parvarti remarked.

She smiled her brightest smile. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks again. _They're both nutters,_ Harry thought.

_Oh no! Not her too! _Hermione groaned inwardly.

The four continued on with there eating. Parvati needed something to get his attention really fast. She eyed the glass picther of jam. She picked it up and spilled it in what she hoped to seem like an accident on Ron. Ron gasped looking at the jam that was all over his robes.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Ron lets go and find something to clean you up with," she said grabbing Ron's arm and walking out towards one of the bathrooms.

*****

"It worked out perfectly," Parvati whispered to Lavender during Potions class.

Lavender had to stifle a giggle, Snape would love to take away some points from Gryffindor. "He's in love with me I'm so sure,"

"Parvarti, do you want to tell the whole class what you've been talking to Lavender about it?" Snape asked with a weird smile on his face.

"Sorry Professor Snape," she said giving him an innocent look.

He looked at her and then walked by them. Lavender gave a sigh of relief, "Well tell me what happened," she said pouring something into the cauldron.

Immediately there was a big rumbling noise. "Huh? What's that?" Parvati asked.

Their cauldron was bubbling. "What's the commotion," Snape said walking over to them. 

Lavender put a lid over the cauldron. "Nothing, Proffessor Snape," she said nevously.

"That doesn't sound like nothing," he snapped. "Now get out of the way girl and let me see."

"But Professor," Parvati pleaded.

"Now," Snape said.

Parvarti and Lavender moved out of the way. Snape took of the lid of the cauldron and suddenly…

BOOOM! The cauldron exploded covering Snape with a weird brown liquid. He snarled. "Uh oh," the two girls said.

"You two stay after the bell," he said trying not to scream with rage.

"We're dead," Parvati groaned.

*****

"Detention, for both of you and fifty points taken off each from Gryffindor," Snape said grinning maliciously.

Parvati and Lavender had guilty faces. "But Proffessor Snape, the homework you gave us, we'll never have enough time to finish it," Lavender said.

"Double detention if you don't finish it," he said. "Now get out of my face," he said.

The two girls didn't waste any time.

Snape got up but not before he noticed a white envelope. He took out the letter and read. "…had to tell you about it….same passion…forever and always….secret admirer?" 

He tried to see whose handwritting was this but it was no student he ever had. "Minerva…" was what he said as he walked out the door.

He walked passed Harry and Ron who were heading towards the Charms classroom. "Hello, Potter, Weasley," He said walking past them.

Harry was dumbstruck. It was the first time ever that Snape hadn't anything bad to say about him, no mean looks. Something was seriously wrong with that.

*****

"Guys! Guys!" Neville said running into the Gryffindor common room. "Guess what….saw," he said panting between words.

__"What, what?" Fred and George Weasley said eyes gleaming.

"Snape...McGonagall…"

"Did she transfigure him into a chair?" Ron asked.

"Did he challenge her to a duel?" A first year asked.

"They were…," he took a breath.

"What?" half of the common room asked.

"Kissing…"


	3. Loveletter 3

The Loveletter: Chapter 3

"What?!" Half the common room asked.

George pretended to faint. "You're kidding!" Fred said.

"Go see for yourself," Neville said pointing at the portrait of the fat lady.

"Shall we go hun?" Ron said looking to Hermione.

"I think they should have some privacy," Hermione said starting to open a book.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said at the same time while dragging her to the portrait.

They went to the transfiguration class. The door was open a crack. Fred and George looked. "Look they're really going at it in there," George said motioning the three to look.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked through the crack. Professor Snape and McGonagall were in a tight embrace kissing. McGonagall usual tight bun was disheveled and falling down her face. They were on the desk (Snape on top by the way). "This is insane!" Hermione whispered.

"I can't believe it, Snape?" Harry whispered.

Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Well dame, they're certainly getting along," he said with a wink.

Hermione stood up suddenly. "Lets go before they see us," she said.

Ron nodded with another wink. They made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. "What happened," the twins best friend Lee asked.

Fred and George went into details. "If they got any further they would have started ripping clothes off!" George said.

Lee's eyes widened. "But _Snape?!_" 

Fred shrugged. "Maybe he's not that bad after all,"

"Love does weird things to people," Ron muttered.

Unfortunatley Fred and George heard that. "So," Fred said nudging Ron with his shoulder. "Who's the girl?"

"What!" Ron said his face turning red involuntary. "What girl!" he said.

"Come on, you don't have to hide it," George said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ron," he said reasonably.

"Harry not you too!" Ron said.

"Ok fine, don't tell us," George said.

The twins and Lee went away and walked off to some corner. Ron sat down in a chair, his face still red.

Hermione was looking through a book of Magical Ailmentss and Afflictions. "What's that for?" Harry said.

"Ron has been acting weird lately," she whispered. "And I'm going to find out why?"

Harry nodded. Ron _had_ been acting weird lately. Harry didn't even think that Ron had ever used the words "dame" or "hun" in his life.

*****

Across the room, Parvati was watching Ron with a dreamy expression on his face. "Hey Parvati, look at the astrological charts, Venus is at its height," Lavender said holding it up.

Parvati sighed. That meant that love was in the air. "Are you still thinking about him?" Lavender asked putting down the chart.

"Oh god he's fine," she replied.

Lavender had a smirk on her face. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. 

As an afterthought, she added. "What happened to Harry?"

Parvati dissmised the thought with a wave of his hand, "He's old news," she said. "And he wasn't that good of a dancer."

"Well now's your chance Vati," Lavender said using her nickname for her.

"Nah, now's not the time, I'll make my move tommorow," she said. "I'll watch at a distance for now,"

*****

"Ron do you know anything about the fairy wars?" Harry asked. 

The two had to write a foot long essay about the fairy wars and how it affected the way of life today. "I was just going to ask you that," Ron replied flipping the pages of his book _Magical History and its Meaning._

"Err…I have no idea," Harry said.

"Where's Hermione when you need her," Ron said.

"I have no idea," Harry said writing a sentence on his parchment.

Hermione had disappeared since the time when she was looking for Ailment or Affliction to explain Ron's weird behaivor. Ron _had _been acting weird but it right here in the room he was acting like his normal self. Maybe Hermione was making Ron act weird. "How do these wars help society?!" Ron asked increduously. "They give teachers an bloody excuse to give out homework, but I can't write that," he crumbled up a piece of parchment.

He took out another piece of parchment and started to write. _The faires were in a serious argument on whether the faires should marry their close cousins the pixies. The fairies were split into three groups, the supports or intermarrige between the pixies and the faires against intermarrying the pixies and the third group, the faires who didn't care and stayed neutral throughout the war. _Harry turned a few pages. _Eventually the faires did have to intermarry the pixies and from them the came the little people. For more info check chapter 16…_

__Harry stopped reading the book. He still didn't get why society benifited from it.

The sound of Neville snores filled the room. Ron stood up from his chair, declared he was taking a walk and walked out of the dorm.

*****

Harry woke up and looked across the room at Ron's bed. He was surprised when there was no one there. "Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked Seamus who was getting up.

"Isn't he in bed?" he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"No," Harry was starting to get worried.

"What about Neville?" Seamus said.

"He's not here!" Seamus said.

Something was seriously going wrong here.


	4. Loveletter 4

The Loveletter

Chapter 4

"Is the coast clear?" Ron asked Neville.

Neville opened the door poked his head out. "It's clear," he said shakingly.

"Lets go before anyone notices that we're out here. "O-okay," Neville said causioully walking out of the door.

Ron and Neville were stuck in a very sticky situation. Ron got up and took a walk but was followed by Neville who caught up to him about ten minutes after he set out for somewhere and nowhere at the same time. Before joined with Neville, Ron had been thinking of the loveletter. Why was it making him so crazy, he remember his getup from the day before. Also the words 'hun' and 'dame', what the hell was that? 

He was still thinking about that when Neville came panting to him. "Hey," Ron said darker than usual.

"I saw walking ahead of me and I just wanted to walk with you," Neville said when he caught his breath.

Ron said nothing and the two walked throught the hallways in silence. Footsteps broke the silence. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"When I find those kids who've been setting off dungbombs, I'll get them!"

It was Filch. Neville happened to remember the time. "It's ten after twelve, we're going to get in trouble," Neville said.

"Lets hide!" Ron said.

They ran as quietly as they could trying to get back to their dorm, but it was of no use. They were lost. "Where are we?" Ron asked.

Neville looked bewildered. "I don't know," he said really nervous.

"Did I hear a voice, it's one of them!" they heard Filch yell.

The footsteps got closer. "Run!" Neville said in a whisper.

The two boys ran and ran until they stopped at a door. "Let's go in here!" Ron said.

The two opened the door and closed it quietly. They relaxed when they heard Filch's footsteps walk past them.

"Whew," Ron said.

Unfortunately his footsteps came closer to their door and stopped. Neville didn't dare to breathe. "They'll be here, I'll just stay the night,"

"Darn, of all the bloody nights he could have chosen to stay up as watch," Ron whispered.

"W-we can't get out now," Neville said quietly.

"We're stuck untill Filch leaves,"  
*****

Now they were creeping back to their room. The school was so silent that their footsteps seemed loud. The only problem was that they were still lost and they were going in circles. "It must be breakfast by now," Neville said.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled his stomach growling.

They were starting to think that they would be going in circles forever when Ron made suggestion. "Why don't we try one of these doors?" he said pointing to three doors.

"Which one?" Neville asked.

"Door one, two or three…I guess I'll pick two," Ron said opening the door.

He opened the door and it was just an empty room with a window in it. "Well then I'll pick door one," Ron said.

It was empty. "Well that leaves door three," he opened the door.

It was a room that had writing on the wall. "Lets see," Neville said stepping inside.

They walked in and looked at the words. "It's a rhyme!" Neville exclaimed.

# Hello poor wanderer are you lost and have no way out

_Does walking around in circles make you want to shout_

_Are you starting to give up?_

_Do you not know what to do_

_Well take a look now wanderer _

_because this spell's for you._

_ _

_Telepandir telepando_

_take us where we want to go._

_Zipapandee Zibididum_

_take us back where we came from._

_ _

Ron and Neville looked at each other. "Well lets say it then," Ron said.

They closed their eyes and started to chant. "_Telepandir, telepando, take us where we want to go. Zipapandee, Zibididum, take us back where we came from!"_

They opened their eyes. "It' didn't work!" Neville said.

"Darn," Ron said.

They started to walk but realized they weren't walking on the ground. They looked down to see a gaping hole where the floor used to be. "Uh, oh," Ron said.

They fell. Both were screaming all the way down and it was a long way down.

They hit something soft and bounced up and came back down. Ron looked around. "We're back,"

"We missed breakfast," Neville said pointing at the clock.

They had herbology in five minutes, Ron groaned. "Well lets go,"

*****

_"Where were you?"_ Hermione asked Ron with a suspicious glare.

Ron and Neville were late to class, they forgot that the classes weren't meeting in the greenhouses that morning. "Yeah, you were gone this morning too," Harry said.

Ron turned red again. "Well it's a long story,"

Proffessor Sprout had given them free time to talk after the notes they had to take for tommorow's class and everyone was having little conversations. "We have time," Harry said starting to get interested.

"Well me and Neville were—"

"Neville and _I_," Hermione corrected.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Ron asked.

He continued. "And then we said a weird spell fell through a hole and ended up in the room," he finished. 

Hermione and Harry looked at him. "How did you find the place?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "That's the thing…I don't know, we were running and we just found ourselves there."

"Haven't you read the Hogwarts, A History? I've been telling you to read it," Hermione said. "There are some hallways that could only be found by accident," she said.

"So that means that we can't go back there if we tried?" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "That's right."

Ron's stomach growled. "And I'm still hungry," he groaned.

_ _


	5. Loveletter 5

The Loveletter

Chapter 5

In potions class Snape wasn't acting normal. He didn't say anything wrong about Neville when his potion didn't work only "Next time put the frog legs in before boiling," which left Neville in some sort of shock. Hermione was helping Neville with the next potion. "Okay stir for about a minute Neville," she said.

Neville stirred the potion uneasily. "Not like that Neville," she said. "Like this,"

Hermione put her hand on his hand and they were stirring. Neville blushed furiously. "T-thanks, Hermione" he blustered.

"No problem,"she said looking her book _Potions, the science of Magic._

Soon after Neville was stirring and they were watching the potion bubble. Neville finnally got the courage to ask her the question. "Uh…Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Um…w-we're going to Hogsmeade this afternoon and…do you want to go out with me?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was planning on skipping Hogsmeade to study for her Arithmancy test, but Neville had asked so nicely and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I'd love to Neville," she said with a smile.

Across the table Ron and Harry were waiting for their potion to boil. Ron had an odd expresion on his face. He had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

"Hey lets check out that new park they just built in Hogsmeade,"

Ron brightened up. He had totally forgotten about it. Today was special because they had a trip to Hogsmeade today and tommorow on Saturday. "I heard they're bringing a dragon!" he said.

*****

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked looking around.

Hermione was never late, so what was going on now? "Maybe she decided to study again!" Ron said. "I'll never understand her," he said smiling inwardly.

They walked off with a crowd heading towards Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile Neville and Hermione were already at Hogsmeade. They made a stop at the candy store andNeville bought Hermione a box of chocolate frogs. They also stopped by Gladrags Wizardwear and looked at all new designer clothes. It was almost Christmas and they needed to get gifts everyone.

They walked out the store. "So Neville where do you want to go now?" Hermione asked.

"Um…I know come on Hermione!" he said with a smile on his face.

Neville was started to loosen up a bit. When they first started he had been shy to Hermione but now they almost looked like a couple, or really good friends. He took her to Three Broomsticks. Madama Rosementa was there. "Hello, and what might a lovely couple want today?"

Neville blushed again. "What would you like Hermione?"

Hermione thought. "I'd like spaghetti," she said after a while.

"Me too and two butterbeers," Neville said.

*****

"That was so totally awesome!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know! Too bad there wasn't a dragon there," Ron said.

The two boys were walking out of the park. There was a show there and they saw people do tricks on broomsticks and trangfiguring into strange shapes. There was a vendor selling icecream that changed flavors as you ate it. "Too bad Hermione had to miss it," Harry said.

"Lets go get a butterbeer, I'm thirsty," Ron said. 

They headed towards Three Broomsticks.

*****

"This spagetti is good!" Neville said mouth stuffed with spaggetti.

"I know! It's awesome!" Hermione taking another forkfull.

"Hermione," Neville said.

"Huh?"

He touched her cheek which made Hermione blushed furiously. He flicked off something. "There was spaggehti sauce on your cheek," he said kind of meekly.

"Oh," Hermione smiled.

"Hermione!" a voice shouted.

Neville and Hermione looked at the source of the voice. It was Ron.


	6. Loveletter 6

The Loveletter 

Chapter 6

A/N: _I think that I got a little OOC but it's not too bad._

"Hello!" Neville said waving cheerfully to Ron and Harry who was behind him.

"H-how could you lie to me!" Ron said feeling betrayed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Lie to you? I never said anything!" she said.

"I thought that you were at Hogwarts studying, but you're on a d-date with _Neville_ of all people!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hermione was standing up now. "I think Neville is a really great guy!" she said.

Neville was blushing. "And I bet he'd never do something as stupid as what you're doing now!" 

Ron was taken aback. "What?! You're being crazy!"

Hermione was at her prime. Ron was being such an to put it nicely an asshole. She had to show him that he couldn't mess with her. "Crazy?!" she asked. "I'll show you crazy!"

She grabbed Neville by the collar and kissed him. On the lips. "Oh no you just did not do that!" Ron shouted.

By now the whole resturaunt was watching. Hermione broke off from it. Neville was speechless. "You want to do something about it?" she asked.

They were glaring at each other.

"Guys!" Harry said going inbetween them. "Stop it now!" 

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry for a moment then went back to glaring at each other. "Look, Ron you're being to hard on Hermione," he said turning to him.

"What?! Now your on her side?!" Ron shrieked.

He turned around. "I'm not going to stay here and be insulted,"

He headed towards the door. "I thought you two were my friends," he said walking out.

Harry started to run after him but was stopped by Madame Rosementa. "I don't think you should follow him now," she said with a knowingly smile.

"Well good riddance to him," Hermione huffed.

Neville had a bewildered look on his face. He didn't know what to say about what just happened.

Hermione turned to Neville. "I have to go, thank you Neville for a great day,"

She walked out of the resturaunt leaving Harry and Neville there. "I don't get those two sometimes," Harry said sitting down next to Neville. 

People in the resturaunt stopped staring and continued with their meals. "Do you think they'll be friends?" Neville asked hopefully.

He knew it was his fault that all of this happened and he didn't like Hermione angry like that. He did like the kiss. _And she said she liked me…_"Well that was one big row they had," Harry said lost in thought. "But I think that they'll get over it," he said.

"_I hope_…" A little voice inside Harry's head said.

*****

Ron was sitting in one of the plush chairs in the Gryffindor common room. He was staring at the fire lost in thought. _How could Hermione do something like that? How could she? _Was all that was going through his mind.

"What's wrong Ron?" a girls voice said.

He looked up thinking it to be Hermione. It was Parvati. Parvati sat down next to him. "Come on you can tell me," she said.

He explained to her what he saw. "Oh, Ron you must be so angry, and sad" she said in a consoling voice.

He buried his head in his hand. "I just don't know what to do," he said.

Parvati stroked his red hair. "Just forget about her for now…" she whispered. "Just focus on me,"

Her voice sounded hypnotizing. Ron was seeing her in a new light. Parvati was very pretty. He heard himself say. "Okay," 

Parvati's hand slid from his hair to his cheek. "You're a very handsome man, even more handsome when you smile," she smiled.

Ron smiled faintly. He was lost to her. All he could see was Parvati, and for now…that was okay with him.

*****

As Hermione was walking towards Hogwarts, she had decided to apologize. She should have told him where she was going before going off like she did. She made it to the entrance hall and to the the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Farintosh," she said.

"You're early," the portrait said swinging open. Hermione climbed through.

The common room was empty except for two people behind a sofa who Hermione couldn't see. She walked over to the two and gasped.

It was Ron. With Parvati Patil. Making out right in front of her eyes. All thoughts of apologizing left her. She turned around and stomped off to her room.

Ron broke off from the kiss. "Who was that?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Ron," Parvati said slowly untying the silver fastenings of her robe.


	7. Loveletter 7:

The Loveleter

The Loveletter

Chapter 7

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione, Ron and Harry were not speaking to each other. Harry thought that this was the worst breakfast he ever had and left early saying that he had to go to Quidditch practice. That left Hermione and Ron sitting, cautious not to look at the other.

"Ronald can you please pass me the jam," Hermione asked in a cold voice.

"I think that Miss Granger should get it herself," Ron said not moving a muscle.

Hermione 'hmph'ed and pointed her wand. "Accio Jam," she said in a cold voice while glaring at Ron.

The jam flew to the side of her plate. Ron put down his spoon. "Are you really going out with Neville?" he asked suddenly.

"I wasn't really considering it as a date," Hermione said. "He asked me to go with him and I said yes."

Ron thought about this for a moment. "Well I--,"

The lights went out. "What the?" Ron asked.

People were shouting, some girls were screaming. "This can't happen," Hermione said. "What's going on…Lumos,"

Her wand glowed giving off an eerie light. People saw the light and remembered about their wands. Soon the hall was filled with little specks off light.

"Umm…Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" 

"I've been such a nutter lately, and I'm sorry for messing up yesterday,"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was going with Neville,"

They looked at each other faces glowing with that light of their wand. "Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione?"

The lights came back on and Professor McGonagall walked in obviously mad. The hall became silent and all faces were turned to her. "There is nothing to worry about!" she said to the nervous faces. 

That didn't console anybody. "What happened?" Neville blubbered.

"Maybe the magic on Hogwarts isn't working," Harry suggested having no idea what he was saying.

"Who could have done that?" Ron asked Harry.

"Err….I dunno maybe Volde—I mean _You know who_,"

Ron looked at Harry eyes wide. "Well it does take really powerfulmagic to mess with Hogwarts' stream of magic," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked caught off guard.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I think I read somewhere, maybe in the _History of Hogwarts_ that the magic surrounding Hogwarts is connected like a bunch of wires like a phone network or the internet,"

Harry nodded, but Ron stared at her blankly. "Well, what I think is someone's trying to break the connection, but…no…"

"Hermione do you know something you're not telling us?"

"That's anchient magic, it can't but…" she trailed off again.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "I have to check _A History of Hogwarts_," Hermione said hastily walking away.

"What was she talking about?" Ron asked blankly.

"I have no idea," Harry said blankly.

"They're doing it again," Seamus said to them across the table.

"Who doing what?" Ron asked.

Seamus nodded at Professor McGonagall and Snape, who were holding each others hands staring at each other with mushy looks.

"I don't even want to get started on that," Harry said.

"I know where you're coming from Harry," Ron said. "Those two are the last people I'd have thought would get together,"

"Hey it's aFriday, let's go visit Hagrid later," Harry said.

"Yeah good idea, maybe he knows what's happening."

*****

Professor Flitwick was teaching them the basics for a simple _Anicommunis _charm. "This charm if learned will give you the ability to "speak" to tame animals," he said. "It's very useful when you're lost in the woods and need directions."

"Not everyone can learn this, so I will not be grading you, but extra credit will be given for people who successfully learn it,"

Then after a short session of notes, they started to try it on some squirrels. "Hey Harry, maybe being a parselmouth will help," Ron whispered.

Harry pointed his wand at the middle of his forehead. "C_ommunis,_" he said.

Nothing happened. "Oh well I guess I can't do it," Harry said slightly disappointed that it didn't work.

The squirrel on his table was eating a nut not paying attention to the two. Ron pointed the wand to his forehead. "_Communis,_" he said.

The squirrel stopped eating the nut and looked at Ron. Ron was staring at the squirrel. "Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron payed no attention to Harry. "No I don't really want a nut," he said.

Harry thought that Ron had gone mad, but suddenly he realized what was going on…

"Ron, you got it!" he said.

Ron snapped back to reality. "Whoa, that squirrel wouldn't shut up," he said. 

"You can speak to _animals_," Harry said.

"Wow, I can," Ron said. 

"Very good Ron," Professor Flitwick said.

Ron beamed for the rest of the class.

*****

"Good Ron," Hermione said a little irritated.

Ron had been talking nonstop about his new found ability, which was getting on everyone's nerves especially Hermione. She wasn't able to do the charm, in fact only two people were able to do the charm (Paprika Wimber a Hufflepuff) and Ron's constant bragging was getting to her.

They went in the classroom where Professor Binns was waiting for the students to come in. Finally, when the students had come in and settled down he started his lecture on the aftermath of the Fairy Rebellion. He didn't get far when Hermione raised her hand. "Proffessor I'm really sorry to interupt but can you tell us any information on the structure of Hogwarts?" she asked.

Proffessor Binns was taken aback. This was the second time Hermione had done something like this think back on the Chamber of Secrets crisis. "Well Miss Granger, I'll tell you but I will only go into it a little bit, you'll learn it in sixth year," he said clearing his throat.

"The founders of Hogwarts needed a way to keep the magic continuous. As you know, magic cannot last forever if not renewed. So they devised a clever way that when they were gone the magic will last. They used anchient magic to form a magical network each piece of magic a single strand, like a spider web. Each strand supported each other and the magic would be able to last a long time."

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked a little miffed at his speech being interupted.

"What happens when someone—something tries to break a strand?" she asked.

"Ravenclaw had thought of that, he added a little spell that would replace the broken strand and everything would be back to its normal state," he replied. "But if someone would destroy the core of the network the magic will escape and chaos will ensure."

He left it at that. "Damn," Hermione said annoyed. 

Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

*****

"Hey! I haven't seen yeh in a while," Hagrid said cheerfully as the three walking in his cabin. "How come yer not comin' like yer used to?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "Homework, we have OWL's coming up,"

OWL's, _Ordinary Wizarding Level_s were coming very soon and the professors were making sure that they were ready. It seemed that the relationship that Professor Snape and McGonagal were having didn't change their amount of homework at all.

"Guess what Hagrid!" Ron said beaming. "I can do the Anicommuns charm!"

Hagrid's eyes brightened up. "I've always wanted to learn that," he said wistfully. "Never got to though."

Ron went into a highly exaggerated explanation on how he did it. "I thought my mind was going to burst but I did it!"

"Oh brother," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ron was about to finish the story when there was a knock at the door. It was a very miffed Parvati. "I thought you'd be here," she said gasping for breath. "It's horrible!"

"What happened?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know but the lights have gone out and the suits of armor have been attacking people!" she said wiping sweat of her forehead with her sleeve.

"It's happened!" Hermione said.

"What's happened?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Nevermind that," Parvati snapped. "Everyone's trapped inside the common rooms!"

She ran out. "We have to go," Harry said running out behind her.

"Well don' just stand 'ere," Hagrid said lumbering out.

Ron and Hermione followed suit.

  
  



	8. Loveletter 8

The Loveletter

The Loveletter

Chapter 8

It was pitch black inside Hogwarts. "_Lumos_," Harry said making his wand glow with a soft light.

Parvati followed suit. "Where's Hagrid and the others?" Harry asked looking behind him.

"I don't know," she said. "Lets wait for them,"

Soon after, Hagrid burst in followed by Hermione and Ron. "Oh Ron!" Parvati cried out running to him.

Soon he was caught in a very tight embrace. Hermione scowled eying Parvati. "Um…Parvati? Don't we have to open the common rooms?" he asked.

Parvati let go of him and sniffed. "Yeah, but you stay close," she said.

"You guys try to get into the Gryffindor common room, and I'll do the rest," Hagrid said heading off the Ravenclaw common room.

Harry looked at everybody. "Well let's go," Hermione said a little roughly.

They walked cautiously over to the common room. Harry was in the front, Hermione next, Ron and Parvati bringing up the rear.

They approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, or where it used to be. "It's gone!" Harry said incredulously. 

"How do we get in?" Parvati said nervously.

"We blast it open of course," Ron said rolling up his sleeves.

Hermione took out her wand. "No, we don't."

She raised it. "_Alohomora!_"

The place where the Fat Lady used to be opened up. "Or we could do that," Ron said sheepishly.

They climbed in and saw chaos. The suits of armor were chasing the students, there were spells bouncing off everywhere. "Just like Professor Binns said," Hermione said in a frightened whisper.

"Stun spell," Harry said looking at a suit of armor.

"_Impedimenta!_" Ron yelled pointing his wand at armor.

It stopped and fell over. Hermione and Harry followed suit. Parvati, who never learned the spell stood there, mouth open. At least a third of the suits by now had already been stunned. "Ahh!" a voice cried.

Parvati knew it was up to her to help. She ran to the source of the voice. Ginny Weasley was cowering under a suit of armor getting ready to pound her. "Um…_Reducto!_" she cried.

Sparks flew from Parvati's wand and the suit was blasted away. Parvati kneeled down to her. "T-thanks a lot," Ginny said.

Parvati couldn't help but smile. "Did it hurt you?" she asked.

"No," Ginny replied.

"Okay lets—"

Parvati didn't know what hit her as she fell to the ground.

*****

"Open the door!" Harry yelled.

The door to the dormitories was locked and it wouldn't budge. Harry was thinking of blasting it open but decided that was a little much. So far demanding the door to open hadn't worked. "For the last time, open the—"

"Watch out Harry!" Ron yelled

Harry turned around and yelled "_Impedimenta!" _making the suit of armor that was sneaking up on him freeze.

He ran over to Ron. "I don't think we can do this any longer,"

"I know, the spells are wearing off," Ron said watching for any suits of armor.

Ginny came running from behind a sofa, she was crying and looked very disturbed. "Ginny!" Ron said.

"I think she's dying," Ginny sobbed hysterically on Ron's robe.

"Who?" Harry asked.

Ginny ran to behind the couch. Harry and Ron followed suit. What they found was a shock. Parvati was on the floor unconscious, her head bleeding, and hair gone astray. She had a surprised look on her face. "Vati!" Ron said kneeling down to her.

He stroked her hair gingerly and looked up at Harry. "We've got to get her to Madam Pomfrey."

Ron picked up Parvati and looked at Ginny. "You stay close," he said with a determined look on his face.

Hermione ran up to the three. "We've got to do so—my god!" she gasped.

"Just keep them out of the way," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and ran off ahead of them. "I'll go too," Harry said running the opposite way.

Ron went as fast as he could without running to the place of the Fat Lady. "Reducto," Ron said sternly.

The door blasted off its hinges and Ron and Ginny continued.

*****

"Hermione over here!" Harry called to her.

He was standing by the doors to the dormitories. Hermione stunned armor and ran over to him. "You've got to open the door," he said pointing his wand.

"I can't the magic's too powerful!" Hermione said.

They heard something behind them and whirled around. "H-Headmaster," Hermione said taken aback.

Dumbledore was angry. Not as angry as he had been, back in fourth year but his eyes were filled with cold fury. He pointed his wand at one of the suits of armor and a yellow light shot the armor. The other armors stopped moving and everything was quiet. Hermione and Harry exchanged frightened looks. He pointed his wand the door, "Alomohora," he said.

There was the a click as the door opened. "Everyone's in the dormitories yes?"Dumbledore asked.

Harry and Hermione nodded. Dumbledore walked past the door and Harry and Hermione followed suit.

*****

Madam Pomfrey was taking out bandages in case something happened when Ron holding Parvati came in with Ginny behind her. "What happened?!" Madam Pomfrey asked running to Ron and taking Parvati out of his arms. 

"One of the suits of armor hit her!" Ginny sobbed.

"Don't worry, if were fast she'll make it," Madam Pomfrey said laying her down on one of the beds.

She turned around. "You boy, go get some alcohol and a rag, yes I know it's what muggles use but I can't use magic on her right now she's too weak, it's in the left cabinet."

Ron went to get it. "You can go see if anything happens to her," Madam Pomfrey said looking at Ginny.

Ginny sniffed and went over to Parvati. Parvati was still bleeding but not as much as before. "Please, someone help her…"

*****

The room was empty as she walked in. A light was on that gave it an eerie feel to it. The door creaked shut and she turned around. It was a person but she couldn't see its face. "Who are you!" she demanded of the person.

The person pointed a wand at her. Parvati went into her pocket to get one but there was nothing. She looked at the person a pleading look on her face. "Crucio!" the person said.

Parvati tried to move out of the way but her feet were frozen. The spell hit her. She screamed as every part in her body felt like it was on fire. She wished for death to come, only then will the pain stop. She was slipping, fast into darkness the pain becoming distant every second, death coming closer and closer to her.

*****

"She might not make it," Madam Pomfrey said feeling a bit put out.

She had already cleaned up Parvati's wound and her head was bound in a bandage. All they had to do is wait.

Ginny had burst into tears again "It's my fault!" she wailed.

"No Ginny it's not…" Ron said looking at Parvati who stopped screaming.

"All students come to the Great Hall immediately. Any students found wandering around will receive detentions." It was Professor McGonagall voice.

Ron and Ginny wanted to stay in here but Madam Pomfrey shooed them off. "You can come back later,"

The two Weasley siblings walked out reluctantly. "Do you think she's going to be okay Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron didn't know, but what good will it do to tell Ginny that. "She'll make it."

"I hope…" a little voice inside Ron said.

When the walked into the great hall they immediately found a tired Harry. "Hey Ron, Ginny," he said solemnly.

"Hey Harry," Ron said with no feeling.

"Hello," Ginny's said meekly.

"Ginny!" a forth year girl said across the hall. "Over here!"

Ginny looked up and Ron and Harry. "Bye," she said a little put out then she walked over to a group of fourth year girls.

"Shit man," Ron said when Ginny walked away. "I don't know what to do; I'm here and Parvati is dying."

"Don't worry, she's going to make it, Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing," Harry said.

"Quiet down students," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

The hall quieted. "We are very lucky that we have gotten though this ordeal with most of us unharmed…We have yet to find out the cause of this problem and for tonight I'm afraid that we can not let you back in your dorms and you will spend the night here," Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and sleeping bags appeared on the sides of the walls.

Professor McGonagall walked out into the hall.

*****

"Severus…I can't figure out what is happening to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "We might have to close down the school,"

They were in Snape's office. McGonagall was sitting at a chair in front of the desk and Snape was pacing around.

"Every thing I tried has backfired Minerva, what do you want me to do?" Snape snapped.

"I wasn't giving you plea for help!" McGonagall said her voice raising higher. "I'm just trying to think," she said in her normal voice. "A lot of kids could have gotten hurt, and one did!"

"That girl in Gryffindor."

"And many more to follow…if we don't do something"

"Or if Potter and his little friends poke their noses into this," Snape muttered.

Minerva slammed her hands onto his desk and stood up. "What is with you and Potter, he didn't do anything to you but you insist on making his life miserable!"

Snape was taking aback. He was going to open his mouth but Minerva cut in. "The man is dead Severus! Why must you go on about hating his child!"

"Potter was always an arrogant son of a bitch," Snape shot back. "His son is the same, he thinks he is above everyone and everything."

"Is it his fault?" Minerva asked. 

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Snape said.

"Argh! You are just so impossible," Minerva sat back down. "I know now how Harry feels,"

Snape turned his back to her. "Minerva…Potter and I…we never liked each other," he stopped.

Minerva got out of her seat. "He was always one step ahead of me and he just loved to rub it in," Snape said with growing anger.

He slammed his fist on the wall. "I wanted to get him back so bad, to finally be better than him!"

Minerva was behind Snape by now. "But he died and I lost that chance! And every time I look at the boy, it reminds me of him,"

Minerva wrapped her arms around Snape. "I know it must be hard to deal with everyday but—"

"You'd never understand!" Snape snapped suddenly.

He wrenched himself from Minerva and stormed off leaving her there. "Severus…he's still angry…"

End of Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry for the long time between chapters but I had writers block and I finally got over it. I hope everybody like the Snape and McGonagall moment. I'll try to do more of those later. Aw well that's it for now. Bye

~Chibi-girl


	9. Loveletter 9:

Loveletter 9

Loveletter 9

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. Everyone was sound asleep and there were sounds of snoring around the room. She quietly arose from her sleeping bag and crept through sleeping people to the door in the Great Hall. Opening the door ever so slightly trying not to make the door creak she crept out of the room and headed towards her destination, the library.

She was making this trek to the library to get into the restricted section in the library where she would find the _Advanced Structure of Hogwarts_ book, a book that would arouse suspicion if she asked any of her other teachers. 

Reaching the library she quickly made her way into the restricted section. There was a odd sort of tingling, like power was emanating from the books that were there. She looked through the many books until she came across a black book with mystic silver engravings on it. "I've got it!" she whispered and reached for the book.

She grasped the book and tried to pull it out, but it was wedged tight with the other book. Hermione tugged harder and pulled it out, with a number of other books. The books fell and opened and from one of them came a screaming sound. "Damn it!" she swore.

Hermione ran from the restricted section not bothering to put the books back and hid behind a chair. She heard footsteps approaching the library. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape ran in the room. "Who's here?!" Snape demanded.

Hermione was frozen solid. They made their way into the restricted section. That was Hermione's chance and she bounded out as quietly as she could and made her way back into the Great Hall.

She made it and gently closed the door. Then she ran back into her sleeping bag and shoved the book under it. It would make sleeping uncomfortable but if they caught her…

*****

"_Hermione!_ I'm shocked!" Ron said with mock horror. "Sneaking around in school _after _lights out!"

"Oh come off it Ron," Hermione said. Her face grew more stern. "And hush up, if any of the prefects hear…"

"I wonder who's behind all this?" Harry mused idly kicking a rock.

"It's _You-know-who_!" Ron said in a hushed. "Who else could it be?"

Harry shrugged. It probably was Voldemort but why just after he was revived would he try something. He told the two that. "Harry has a point right?" Ron asked a little on the nervous side

"Well I don't know about _You-know-who_, but someone did something to Hogwarts…I just have to finish this book," she gestured to her bag where the stolen book.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing a little sliver of red poking out of her bed.

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Nothing important," she said blushing.

"Oh come on Hermione, it won't hurt," Harry said equally curious.

"Fine! But don't laugh," Hermione said opening a card.

It was card that said _To my dearest Hermione…._

__Ron read the card and then cracked up. "Hermione! I never knew!"

Hermione blush went deeper. "Well It's not like I like him,"

Ron passed the card to Harry and he proceeded to read. "Crabbe?" he exclaimed. "Of all people Crabbe?!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other then burst out laughing. "What's so funny Weasel?" a voice drawled.

It was Malfoy followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione looked alarmed and tried to stuff the card back into her book bag but it fell to the ground.

"Well well well, Granger," Malfoy said picking up the card.

Crabbe looked shocked. He coughed. "Draco…" he started.

"What Crabbe?" Malfoy said turning over to him.

"Um…look its your dad!" He shouted.

"What?" Malfoy turned around giving time for Hermione to snatch it.

Malfoy turned around. "I didn't see my father Crabbe? Are you sure,"

Crabbe shrugged. "It must have been someone else,"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Well let's get away from these three; we wouldn't want anyone getting _ideas_,"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked away. Ron made a face at their retreating backs. "Good riddance!" Ron huffed.

"You said it," Harry agreed.

*****

And now you may ask, where has the love letter gone? It's back in Neville's hands again. He found it at lunch, when it fell out of Crabbe's pocket. It reminded him of Hermione. _"I wonder what's going on,"_ he thought. _"She's been acting weird lately_."

In fact Hermione had been taking all her time in carefully reading the book. It was a challenging book involving advanced magic that wasn't taught until the last year. It was also enchanting. She'd always wanted to know the inside story of Hogwarts.

*****

Ron spent a lot of time in the infirmary, checking up on Parvati who was still recuperating. She hadn't awoke since the time she was brought there and Madam Pomfrey had the faintest idea why.

"I've tried everything I could dear," she said a little put out. "She's not pulling out of it, so I think that she has a curse on her, but what is it…" she trailed off.

Ron kneeled down next to the bed where Parvati was. "I shouldn't have let you get into all of this Parvati," he said solemnly. 

"It's not your fault Ron," a voice behind him said softly.

"Harry…"

"You didn't know, and you did the best you could, and all you can do now is wait until Madam Pomfrey finds a cure for her,"

"What if she doesn't?"

There was a silence. Harry hated when Ron was feeling like this. Especially now that they never had any fun anymore. Hermione was spending all her time reading that blasted book and while he had other people to talk to, it wasn't the same.

"I have to go and finish Professor Flitwick's essay," Harry said dismissively. "I'll see you in the common room?"

There was no answer from Ron. Harry turned and walked out of the room.

*****

"Four strands interwoven," the lady said looking at a apparition of four strands braided together.

The apparition was a golden transparent dome and a braid made of different colors, a green one, a red one, a pink one, and a light blue one.

The lady picked at the pink strands and the braid was broken. The other ones were separated. "Take one out, and they unravel, unable to come together again…"

The lady waved her hand and the apparition disappeared. "I've already broken the bond, now all I have to do now is wait!" she said triumphantly.

"I am not an patient person Eris," 

The lady turned around and stared into a face. It was whiter than a skull, with wide scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. "What brings you here my master," she said bowing in respect.

_"It's been two months…I haven't seen any progress," _Voldemort said.

Eris smiled. "I do not control how long it will take for a fate to reveal itself…I only _direct _its path."__

Voldemort wasn't impressed. _"Perhaps you should make an attempt at it…" He said. "If it does not happen I will be forced to seek out another person to do my bidding, is that clear?"_

Eris bowed again. "Yes master."

The face faded into darkness. Eris paced around the room, wringing her hands in nervousness. "I have to try," she said gravely.

Her very existence depended on it… 

*****

"Today is an important lesson so you all _must_ listen!" Professor McGonagall said pacing around. "We are learning advanced magic, maybe too advanced for you fifth years but I will try to teach."

She faced the class. "This is a dangerous thing you are about learn, so I don't want to see any fooling around, or for sure _you will be expelled!_" she said sternly.

Curious looks were on the faces of the students. They were outside at the borders of Hogwarts, a place most of them had never been to. There was an eerie tingle in the air. Professor McGonagal bent down and started to draw a diagram on the ground.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked confused leaning over to get a better view.

Professor McGonagall finished her drawing and stood up. It was a circle and in it was the Gryffindor Lion next to a shield. It was rather crude but she left it at that.

"You are summoning the magic of Hogwarts," she said. "One must draw the circle and then chant the words to activate it…" she paused.

"Do I have a volunteer?"

Harry feeling an urge to do it raised his hand. Him and Hermione were the only ones with their hands raised.

"Harry, come over to the edge of the circle," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry walked over to the circle. As he neared it he felt more tense and tense and wonderedwhy he put his hand up in the first place. "Good luck Harry!" Dean whispered as he walked past.

Harry stopped at the edge of the circle. "Close your eyes and repeat after me," Professor McGonagall said.

He did so. She started to chant.

_I summon the power of the lion_

_I summon its magic_

_To fill me with its never ending source_

_Open the circle_

_Unlock the door_

_Of the wonders of the Gryffindor_

He repeated it. The circle started to glow green. There were gasps through out the class. "Now walk in _slowly_," she said.

Harry took a step inside and was overwhelmed. He was surging with magic. "_Go,"_ Professor Gryffindor.

Seamus started to cheer him on. "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

Soon more people joined in and then the whole class was cheering. "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

Harry took a huge step in the circle. He was now surrounded in a green cylinder. "This is a protection spell, that will protect you from almost any spells," Professor McGonagall said. "Incase of another incident, you all come here and summon the magic, is that clear?"

The class nodded solemnly. "Now Harry," she called into the circle. "We are going to close it,"

Harry nodded, he was feeling rather woozy. "All you say is Seal the circle, Close the door of the magic of Gryffindor," McGonagall instructed.

Harry said those words and the light disappeared and became a drawing in the dirt, he stepped out holding a hand to his head.

"Class is dismissed, you have a recess of about an hour and a half," Professor McGonagall said. "Do not do anything that will put your class in danger…"

*****

"It was awesome!" Ron exclaimed. "There was so much _magic_ in that one spot it was really cool right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "It felt like a dream,"

"A mighty fine experience that is," Hagrid agreed.

"Yeah but dangerous," Hermione said. "To think what if something went wrong and something bad happened?"

"Like what?" Ron asked shrugging.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a brick Ron, anything could have happened." she said. "It's not exactly fool-proof."

"It went alright," Harry said quickly feeling a fight coming on.

"Yeah it did, and when something happens again like what happened a week ago, no one will end up like…Parvati," Ron fumed.

Hermione sighed. "I know, but what's with the desperate measures?"

"There have been sightings of Hogwarts by Muggles, _a lot_" Hagrid said. "It seems that the protection magic of Hogwarts is wearing off."  
Hermione stood up and paced around. "But why? And who? And when?"

"We don't know, but it started when the attacks of the suits of armor happened." Hagrid said petting Fang.

There was a knock at his door and the door opened. "Parvati?" Ron said standing up.

"No, I'm Padma," the person said.

"So what brings you here?" Hagrid asked warmly.

"I just thought you guys wanted to know that Parvati woke up five minutes ago," she said.

"What?!" All three of them exclaimed.

Padma nodded. The three were dumbstruck looking at each other. "Well aren't you going to go see her?"

"Yeah, lets go you guys," Ron said getting up.

"See you later Hagrid," Harry said waving as they walked out of the door.

*****

"Where am I?"

Parvati looked around in the dark room. This was not Hogwarts. It was spooky and cool in a weird sort of way. She was laying down on a soft bed draped with blood red curtains. The room was dim almost dark with a single candle on the side of her bed giving a little light. "Hello!" she called out into the shadows.

"Ah, so you are awake," a voice said from somewhere.

Parvati turned around and saw a boy about her age. He had blond hair but it was so blond it appeared white and his skin was the same color making his deep violet eyes stand out. He was dressed in black robes like Parvati but his was of a different material, from what Parvati couldn't guess. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Ares," he said extending a hand. "You are?"

"Parvati Patil," she replied shaking his hand.

His hands were unusually hot, it was like Parvati had stuck her hand in a fire. She let go off of his hand. "Where is this place?" Parvati said.

"It is the house of fate." He replied.

Parvati scratched her head giving him a weird look. "Er…what?" she asked. 

She was finding this boy to be really weird and she had a feeling in her gut that she shouldn't trust him. There was a silence that filled the room as they looked into each others eyes. Parvati had to get out of this place and she had to get out fast. "Well I'll be going now," she said walking to the door.

Ares's hand darted out and grabbed her arm. "I am not allowed to let you go," he said sternly.

Parvati struggled to wrench herself away from him but it was no use; his grip was too strong. "What? You must be mad!" she shouted. "Let me go!"

Ares's eyes narrowed. "I cannot allow it," he said. "Eris would not be pleased,"

"Who?"

"She is my mother," he replied.

"What does she want with me?" Parvati asked.

"She wants nothing from you, but your appearance," he said. "She has already acquired it and is now taking your place at Hogwarts,"

Parvati's jaw dropped. "What? Why?"

"To destroy Hogwarts." He said simply.

Parvati was really confused now. "Don't you go to Hogwarts?"

"No…" he said. "I learn from Eris."

"You mom?"

He nodded. "Oh, okay, can I go please?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

He shook his head and Parvati sighed. She hoped that someone would coming along and save her from what seemed like a boring time.


	10. Loveletter 10:

Loveletter 10: Getting to the climax…

Loveletter 10

Padma broke down at the sight of Parvati. "Vati!" she sobbed running to her.

They embraced each other. For a moment Harry thought he saw a grimace but he dismissed the idea. "I thought you weren't going to make it," Padma said sniffling.

"Well I made it sis," Parvati said.

Padma pulled away from the embrace. "Sorry to break down like that…oh yeah, your friends are here."

Parvati looked up and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing in the hospital wing feeling a little uncomfortable. "Hello!" she said brightly. "Don't just stand there, come over here!"

The threesome walked over to her bed. Ron kneeled down. "Parvati…I'm sorry that I let you get hurt like that.." he said solemnly.

"We all are," Harry added and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Parvati looked at all three of them. "It's not your fault, It probably was meant to be…" she trailed off.

Harry was about to ask Parvati what she meant by that when Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Okay she needs time to rest, she'll be out later in the afternoon,"

They all looked crestfallen but they knew when Madam Pomfrey meant out she meant out. "Bye Vati," Padma said turning to the door.

"Hope to see you soon," Hermione said as the three walked out of the door.

"Here dear drink this," Madam Pomfrey said holding a spoonful of brownish red liquid.

Parvati made a face. "Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes you do, open your mouth,"

Parvati did so and the spoon went in. It was very bitter and she felt dazed for a second. "Now try to get some rest if you want to be let out by the afternoon okay?"

Parvati nodded and Madam Pomfrey walked out. Parvati started to laugh. "Only a few more hours till I am free to destroy Hogwarts."

It was easy enough to take Parvati's appearance, she had the natural power to do it. For you see she was not an ordinary witch, she had different powers that no normal witch had. Now all she had to do is find someone that she could trick into helping her…

Her thoughts immediately went to the twin. _No…she knows her sister too well, she'd notice._

It was starting to not look so good. She'd have to get to know the people who were close to Parvati first.

*****

Meanwhile the real Parvati was exploring the house, dressed in a pale red robe that was in the closet in her room. She was trying to find a way to leave this place. Sure it was okay for someone who was aprisoner, but she was going to go insane from boredom. Ares wasn't exactly the best company and there was no one else to talk to. She went through a lot of rooms filled with many things, that she would have looked at more closely, if she had the time. But now she had to sit down and rest. "Darn…I'm never going to get out of this horrid place," she said with a sigh.

She stood up. "Hey this is a door, I wonder what that weird writing says," she said turning to a golden plate with words engraved on it.

Parvati reached out and turned the doorknob. The door slid open and Parvati walked inside. She couldn't see anything but she knew that something was here. A light flicked on as she passed a unlit candle. She looked around when the light went on. It was a room with no furniture but in the center there was a weird symbol on the floor. There was something floating above it. 

It was a huge crystal. It seemed to call Parvati closer and she found herself moving closer and closer to it. She was about to step inside the circle when she heard a cry. 

"Don't step into the circle!"

It was Ares his expression looked panic-stricken. Parvati looked at him confused. "Why can't I touch it?"

"There is heavy magic at work there," he replied.

"Magic?" Parvati asked even more confused. "It's different than any magic I've ever seen,"

"It's not that hard to do," he said walking to Parvati. "It's different than waving your wand, in the sense that you have to draw symbols."

Parvati raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Perhaps it wouldn't be so boring here after all. "What does this do?"

"It allow someone to change the fate of a group of people," he did a weird gestured and six lines appeared. They were different colors, pink, and light blue, red, green, white and dark purple. The pink and white one were close together but far away from the other lines. The light blue, green, and red were intertwined and the dark purple was next to them.

"Control fate…" Parvati said in awe. "Can I do it?"

"Anyone can its just that you can't kill anyone using this," Ares replied.

Parvati pointed to each of the lines. "Do those represent people?"

Ares nodded. "Who?" Parvati asked.

"The pink one is you, the white one is me, that green one is Harry Potter, the light blue and red ones are his friends Granger and Weasley and the dark purple one is my mom,"

"Oh…so how do you go about this?" Parvati said feeling particularly evil at the moment. "Let say if I wanted to give Hermione Granger a…D+ on her next test, could I do it,"

"Easily," Ares said thinking that he might as well give himself something to do. 

He walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the room and opened it. Inside were a bunch of rocks and a knife that looked very sharp. He took one rock and the knife and brought it over to Parvati and the circle. "You carve in the thing you want to happen with your thought concentrating on it," he carved in a C+ on the rock. "Then you put it over the strand."

He did so over the light blue one. The strand glowed yellow then returned to normal. Parvati was in awe. "Where did you learn this stuff?" she asked. "I don't even think Dumbledore knows this."

"That's because my mom is not exactly a witch," he said. "I don't know what she is really…" he trailed off into silence.

There was an uncomfortable pause as Ares seemed to think about something. Parvati was wondering if she was going to hear some juicy secrets, when Ares turned around and was heading toward the door. "I have to leave now, remember not to step into the circle." And he left Parvati and the mysterious circle alone.

*****

Harry was trying not to fall asleep but it was a losing battle. In Divination, he really didn't have to pay attention. Him and Ron had been going through the year making up the future and Professor Trelawney didn't notice or seem to care. 

"Foretelling the future by reading water in a bowl is very hard if you don't know what you're doing." Professor Trelawney said in her mysterious voice of hers. "You must keep the water still and you must look not into the bowl but into the realm of time,"

"Today is going to be another bore just like the others," Ron muttered with a sigh.

Harry nodded sleepily in agreement. "Okay now class you each have a bowl and a pitcher of water, let's see if you are able to read it on your first time," Professor Trelawney said.

On the other side of the room near Professor Trelawney, Parvati or Eris whatever you wish (I am calling her Parvati for the stories sake) was ready to read Lavender's fortune.

"Pour the water," Parvati said to Lavender.

Lavender poured the water and Parvati concentrated. "I see danger, betrayal," she started. 

Lavender gasped in shock and dropped the pitcher. It broke into tiny pieces, but Parvati was still engrossed in the bowl. "Someone will lead you to your demise in the near future," Parvati continued.

"Are you alright?" Lavender asked nervously.

"Look for yourself," Parvati said moving from the bowl.

Lavender peered into the depths of the bowl. She was in shock. "Something must be wrong, NO!" she shrieked.

Everyone turned to their table. Harry snapped awake. "Wha going on?" he yawned.

"Calm down I will see this," Professor Trelawny said heading towards their table. 

She looked into the bowl. "It can't be…but the bowl never lies," she said.

"You have to change it somehow," Lavender said to the professor.

"You know the rules, once fate is set you cannot change its path," Parvati said with a giggle. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Lavender's eyes grew wide. "Parvati what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all," Parvati replied innocently.

Their eyes met. For a instant Lavender saw purple flames in her eyes. "You've changed Parvati," she whispered gravely. "Those suits of armor must have given you one good flogging on the head."

Parvati smiled. "Maybe…"

Lavender gave her a look that clearly said '_You're up to something'_ before she turned around and went to Professor Trelawny. "Professor, I'm not feeling so well, may I please go outside for a while?" she said.

"Yes dear, I know that what you say was quite disturbing," she said a little light headed.

Lavender looked back at Parvati with a glare, but Parvati could see fear in those eyes of hers and she smiled. "Get well soon, Lavender," she said and fluttered her fingers.

Lavender turned around and walked out as fast as she could out of the cold stare of her friend's eyes.


	11. Loveletter 11:

Loveletter 11

Loveletter 11

"But I studied so hard," Hermione said her head in her hands. "How could I completely blank out like that?"

Today they got their test results from Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had kept Hermione back to give her test to her. When Hermione saw she was speechless and walked out with out saying anything. Now she was asking why?

"It's just a D+, it's not going to do anything to your straight A's in that class," Ron said patting her on the back. "And besides everyone has a first time Hermione."

"But I knew the questions Ron, I remember them perfectly now!" she snapped her fingers.

"Ask McGonagall to give you a makeup test," Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I'll just study harder!" she said.

Ron looked amazed. "Study harder?" he asked. "You can study harder than you are already?"

"Don't be such a brick Ron, of course I can," Hermione replied. "Anyway, has anyone seen anything suspicious; I haven't noticed anything."

Ron shook his head. "Maybe it was nothing."

"Then why'd Professor McGonagall go through all that trouble with the shield spell?" Harry wondered.

Then he remembered something. "What about Divination?"

Ron shrugged. "What about it?"

"Parvati and Lavender were seeing some really weird stuff," Harry said.

Hermione snorted. "You know them, they'll believe anything that lady says," she said curtly.

"Hermione's right Harry, it's probably just another death threat," Ron said.

"I…guess so," Harry said not so sure.

*****

_Stupid!_ Parvati thought to herself as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts. _I attracted too much attention, and now that girl's on to me._

__She was heading towards the area next to the forest. Then she would be able to destroy Hogwarts' protection and allow her master to take it over.

Making sure no one that she knew saw her she walked on to the field. Soon she made it to the circle with the Gryffindor lion in it. She stepped in carefully making sure that she didn't rub off anything. Bending down near the head she drew a sign on its forehead.

"What are you doing Parvati!" a voice behind Eris said.

Parvati turned around. "I'm doing nothing Lavender," she said as innocent as she could.

Lavender was pointing her wand at her. "I don't want you to get yourself in trouble," she said her voice trembling. 

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt," Eris said stepping out of the circle.

Lavender took a step back. "W-what's that supposed to mean Parvati?" she asked. "What's going on with you?"

Parvati smiled sickly. "Nothing."

Lavender lowered her wand arm slowly. "Let's go back to the common r--," she never finished the sentence.

Eris hands flew up and a flash of light blinded Lavender. "What's going on!" Lavender sobbed.

Eris made a violent gesture and a beam of light that looked like a long icicle appeared in her hands. She grabbed Lavender and held the beam to her chest. "You're in the way little girl, that's what," she said.

She stuck Lavender in the chest before the girl could scream and Lavender went cold in her arms. "That takes care of her…"

*****

"It's almost Easter vacation!" Hermione exclaimed. "Of course I should be studying for the OWL's!"

"Why waste a perfect spring afternoon 'mione," Ron yawned.

"It's your loss Ron," Hermione sang. "If you try to get as much OWL's as you can!"

"Hermione, we still have after Easter vacation to study you know," Harry pointed out.

Hermione shrugged. "Anyways I should have started sooner."

Ron and Harry groaned. The time before testing is the time when Hermione locks herself up in the library and doesn't get out until the test. "Ron, you want to ride broomsticks?" 

Ron got up. "Sure, anything's better than here,"

"Bye, Hermione," Harry said and the two boys got up and walked out of the library.

*****

"I still can't get over how this thing flies," Ron said as he flew to the ground.

"I know, me neither," Harry agreed getting on with Ron.

They flew over Hogwarts everything going into a blur. "Slow it down Ron, will you?" Harry said. "I think I see something."

Ron slowed down and went lower. "You see that?"

Ron squinted his eyes. "Yeah, I think!"

"Someone's trying to use the protection circle!" Harry said. 

"They are? I wonder what's going on? Do think its You-know-who," Ron asked turning his head back.

Harry shrugged. "Lets go down and see."  
They went down to the spot to see Parvati bent over doing something. "Parvati? Is there something wrong?"

Parvati jumped out of the circle. "Yes, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen." she waved her hands. "But it seems that everything okay."

Just then screams started coming from Hogwarts. "What's that?" Harry said turning his back on Parvati.

"Oh no! I knew this was going to happen!" Parvati said her hands flying up to her mouth.

Ron looked back in the direction of the school. "Well lets use the shield," he said.

Harry shook his head. "We've got to help everyone back in the school,"

Parvati touched Harry's shoulder. "Harry, they know the way to the shield, listen to Ron,"

"We have to help!" Harry said more determined than ever. "Are you staying with Parvati Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry than Parvati. "Parvati, use the shield and wait till everyone else comes," Ron said walking over to Harry. "We'll come back.:

The two ran off in the direction of the school. "Damn it!" Parvati said. "I should have trapped them in there while I had the chance!"

She sighed. "Oh well, I can't always get everything."

****

"Why isn't anyone running out to the fields?" Ron asked as the two boys got closer to the school, their hands on their wands just in case.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they're trapped."

They soon made it to the great hall. To their surprise it was empty. "This is getting even freakier than I thought," Ron said looking around.

They now headed to the Gryffindor common room.. When the wentto the spot where it was it wasn't there. "What the?" Harry said looking around the spot. "Why isn't it here?"

"Because whoever's been messing with Hogwarts is at it again."

Harry and Ron turned around to see a shaken up Hermione with the stolen library book.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"It's a long story," Hermione said. "But I know what's happening now."

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Whoever has been messing with Hogwarts changed all the locations!" she said. "It took me half an hour to get here!"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron asked. "How can someone have so much power?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's not really about the power, you just got to know the network of Hogwarts inside out and know the spells…" she replied. "At least this is what it said in the Advanced Structure of Hogwarts book."

"How are we going to find where everyone is?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said gravely. "I really don't know."


End file.
